morning activity
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: beginilah aktivitas pagi keluarga nara shikamaru, mau liat?


Kayume menatapi anak tangga dengan pelan, membuka pintu di depannya dengan perlahan. Di sana nampak sebuah ranjang dan beberapa perabot rumah tangga. Tak hanya itu, tirai hijau yang menggantung dijendela belum disibak oleh pemiliknya. Oh, jangan lupakan gundukan besar di atas ranjang yang menggeliat pelan. Gadis itu terkikik kecil lalu mendekati ranjang itu dan ...

 _BRAK!_

Gundukan itu jatuh ke lantai akibat tendangan mautnya. Gundukan itu beringsut dan menampakkan diri sebagai sosok pemuda yang terlihat kesal wajahnya. Kayume berlari meninggalkan ruangan sebelum terdengar teriakan garang dari kakaknya.

"KAYUME SINI KAUUU!"

"WAAAA, AMPUN SHIKASA- _NII_!"

* * *

 **Morning Activity**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

"UWAHH, _KAACHAN_ , SHIKASA- _NII_ NGAMUK, _KAACHAN_." Kayume berlari ke arah ibunya yang sedang asyik memasak didapur. Ibunya, Nara Ino, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah tangga dimana Shikasa tengah turun untuk membalas perbuatan Kayume.

Ketika Shikasa turun, bukannya mengejar Kayume ia malah menuju ke meja makan lalu mengambil beberapa makanan sebelum dihentikan Ino.

"Shikasa ..." Ino menatap Shikasa dan mendapati si pemuda menghela napas. "Iya, iya. Mandi dulu baru makan, _'kan_?"

Ino tersenyum ketika Shikasa akhirnya beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil handuk di belakang. Kayume yang sedari tadi berada di balik tubuh Ino menyembulkan kepalanya perlahan. Setelah Shikasa benar-benar hilang dari meja makan Kayume beranjak di belakang ibunya.

"Naa, Kayume, lain kali kalau membangunkan kakakmu dengan cara yang lembut, oke? Setidaknya tunjukanlah sisi manismu sebagai seorang gadis." Ino menasihati Kayume sambil memotong beberapa sayuran, Kayume mengambil sayuran yang dipotong Ino dan mencucinya di wastafel.

Bibir Kayume mengerucut dengan sempurna. "Habisnya, Shikasa- _nii_ susah sekali dibangunkan. Jadi lebih baik kutendang saja, kan lebih efektif."

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan anaknya. Yah ... baik Shikasa maupun Shikamaru sangat sulit dibangunkan, Ino sependapat dengan anak gadisnya bahwa mereka berdua tidur bagai orang mati.

Oh, ya, bicara soal Shikamaru ia belum bangun juga, padahal sudah pukul delapan.

"Kayume, nanti sayurannya kau taruh di kulkas ya? Ibu mau membangunkan ayahmu dulu."

Kayume mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Wanita berkepala tiga itu mulai masuk ke kamarnya, melihat si jenius konoha tengah tertidur lelap. Ino menghela napas lalu mengguncang tubuh Shikamaru pelan.

"Shikamaru, bangun," ucapan Ino mendapat sedikit respon, Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Hm ... lima menit lagi, Ino ... masih ngantuk ...," gumam Shikamaru sambil menarik selimutnya pelan. Ino mulai kesal, ditariknya selimut itu sehingga kedua netra Shikamaru terbuka pelan.

"Nah, sudah bangun, kan? Ayo cepat man—kyaaah!" Mendadak lengan Ino ditarik Shikamaru sehingga membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu secepat kilat Shikamaru menarik tubuh Ino sehingga ia berada di atas ranjang.

Ino merasakan kedua pipinya memanas ketika wajah Shikamaru terlalu dekat dengannya. Walau sudah lama menikah, tetap saja Ino tak kuat melihat wajah tampan suaminya.

Lengan Shikamaru melingkar di pinggang Ino. "Temani aku tidur, Ino. Aku benar-benar lelah karena misi kemarin."

Ino hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengelus pipi sang suami. "Untuk kali ini saja."

Dan beginilah aktivitas pagi Keluarga Nara, mungkin ...

 **OMAKE**

Kayume melihat kakaknya berada dibalik pintu kamar orangtuanya yang setengah terbuka. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, ada apa disana sehingga membuat kakaknya begitu penasaran?

Ketika gadis itu hendak mendekati Shikasa, Shikasa menoleh dan melihat Kayume dengan wajah kebingungan.

Shikasa hanya tersenyum ringan, sebelum mendorong Kayume pelan menjauhi kamar orangtua mereka.

"Shikasa- _nii_ tadi kenapa diam di depan kamar _kaachan_? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Kayume penasaran, mata hitam polosnya menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum ringan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Mereka hanya mau buat adik."

Dan Kayume pun tak berkata apa-apa karena tak mengerti perkataan kakaknya.

* * *

 **a/n: fic familynya ... orz ... saya ngancurin oc-nya yola btw, oh iya kayume sama shikasa itu oc-nya yola yang saya rusak dan bikin ooc parah /nanges. Trus bagi shikaino lovers yang mau berbagi curahan hati tentang dua sejoli unyu ini, ayo gabung di grup guardians shikaino di line yaa~~ kalau ada yang kurang jelas bisa tanyakan pada yola-chan atau saya :3 well, thanks for reading~ /terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta**


End file.
